


who cares baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to promise me you're not gonna freak out."<br/>Louis rolls his eyes, "I've been through lot of stuff, trust me, whatever is it that you're going to show me will not surprise me too much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	who cares baby

**Author's Note:**

> um well

Louis Tomlinson hates surprises. He really really does. What makes this even worst is that Harry is the one hiding the surprise from him, and Louis doesn't know how he is supposed to handle it. He and Harry tell each other everything, from small things like "I saw a woman that had like ten kids at the store today" to Important Stuff they wouldn't tell anybody else. There's also the fact that Harry just can't lie at all and especially not to Louis.

Louis tries to persuade Harry, telling him he'll blow him just after they arrive to their house. Harry declines and Louis offers to blow him right there in the car instead. Harry actually seems to be considering it for a moment, but then he shakes his head no, giving Louis a small smile.

"We're almost there, Lou, be patient," then he focuses his gaze on the road again.

Louis is not pleased with his answer "I'm not pleased with your answer."

Harry laughs and _honestly_ , he should stop making this so hard for Louis. How is he supposed to stay mad at Harry if he doesn't stop smiling like that?

"We're never having sex again," Louis declares as he crosses his arms.

Harry snorts, "You would be sucking me off right now if I had said yes like, a second ago."

Louis glares, "I'm going to call Zayn."

"Go ahead," Harry responds and,  _honestly_.

Harry just hasn't stopped smiling since he picked Louis up from the dentist. He's making that dumb-fond face he does all the time when he's looking at Louis but he isn't even looking at Louis at the moment and Louis just wants -no, needs- to know what's going on.

"Hello?"

"You're on speaker."

"Oh... um hey... Louis, hey Harry."

"Hiiiii," Harry says brightly.

"You sound really happy, Harry, did he like it?"

"He doesn't know yet," and _what_.

"What," Louis says.

"Oh, _oh_. So that's why he called."

Louis stares at the phone resting on the dashboard like he has the ability of making it explode.

"I can't believe this, Zayn, you knew? All this time you knew, and you didn't tell me? You're the shittiest best friend ever."

And then Zayn fucking laughs the twat.

"Louis I'm pretty sure everybody knows, Harry's not good at keeping secrets."

"Well he didn't tell me-"

"Yeah, I'm _glad_. That would've screwed everything up," Zayn tells him. "I'm pretty sure even your mum knows Louis."

Harry laughs, "I think even our neighbours know."

"Yeah they know but they don't know _know_ , right?"

"No, no, you and the boys are the only ones," Harry says.

"I fucking hate both of you," Louis says and yeah he's actually pouting but no one's looking at him. So.

" _I don't care,_ " Zayn tells him as Harry mumbles "You don't mean that."

Louis rests his hand on Harry's thigh, "Of course I don't, baby," he whispers.

"I heard that," Zayn laughs "Love turned you really stupid."

Louis groans, "Shut up and tell me."

"That doesn't even make-"

"Hush, Harold."

Louis tries to figure it out. Maybe that day's a special date? It's not his birthday and neither is Harry's. It's not their anniversary. He hasn't heard about anyone coming to visit them. What if...?

"I know what you're hiding!" Louis exclaims.

Harry looks panicked and Louis smiles, proud of himself for being so clever. Zayn, on the other end, snorts.

"Well, tell us then, genious."

"You adopted a cat," Louis says seriously, pointing his index finger at Harry.

Zayn and Harry just laugh at him.

"See you soon bro," Zayn says, and then he ends the call.  
  


~

_  
Harry holds both of Louis' hands in his._

_"I need you to promise me you're not gonna freak out."_

_Louis rolls his eyes, "I've been through lot of stuff, trust me, whatever is it that you're going to show me will not surprise me too much."_

_Harry gives him a smug smirk "Well then."_

_He takes off his big sweater and lets Louis see the inside of his wrists, both covered with duct tape._

_Louis raises an eyebrow, "A tattoo," he says simply. "Was that it?"_

_"Two tattoos if you really think about it," Harry corrects him._

_"Harold."_

_Harry looks at him like he's talking to a particularly dense kid. "This one is very special."_

_Louis frowns. "Yes love, we both have a couple of those, and you know I love them, but please do tell, what makes this one so special?"_

_Harry waits for a few seconds and then takes a deep breath, "Okay. I'm going to show you."_

The interviewer pauses the video.

"Heyyyyy," Harry complains.

"Why did you do that? It's the best part!" Niall says, sounding indignant.

"Sorry guys, I just have to ask you a few more questions before we keep watching," the interviewers tells them with a warm smile. "What happened when you saw it, Louis?"

"I-"

"He fainted!" Niall interrupts and then he laughs until there are tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Niall," Louis says sarcastically, "Um yeah, I just... I couldn't believe my own eyes, but to be fair I wouldn't say I actually _fainted_."

"Louis, mate, don't even try, we have the evidence," Liam says.

The interviewer laughs, "And, who was recording?"

"Me," Niall responds, "It just was... it's..." but he can't finish before he starts laughing again.

"It's just that Louis is usually someone hard to impress and," Liam interrupts himself with a small smile, "I remember when Harry called me. I'd never heard him so worried in my life-"

Harry huffs, "You would've probably reacted that way if your _boyfriend_ -"

"The point is," Liam says like he hadn't heard him "it was a really funny situation." Louis hits him in the arm.

"So, Niall was the one recording... did you decide that, Harry?"

He shrugs, "When I told them how I was planning to do it they all said it was a great idea, but they kept saying I should take a picture of Louis' reaction after showing him but," Harry giggles, "I was not going to do that, _obviously._ "

"That's when Niall volunteered himself like, I remember he said 'I'll do it behind the couch'," Zayn explains, "meanwhile, Liam was at Holmes Chapel picking up Gemma, Anne and Robin, while I waited for Louis' mum and sisters at the train station."

"Gave him a proper surprise, huh? It's a very sweet story, boys," the interviewer tells them, "now, a last quick question before I press play. Harry, how did you come up with the idea?"

Harry smiles and Louis just stares at him fondly, while the other three collectively groan. Harry could spend hours talking about this. Literally.

"Well," he starts "you see, we had planned this basically since we met..."

"Really?" the interviewer asks, not disbelieving but surprised.

"Yeah, after I met him I just knew I wouldn't find someone else like, I knew he was _the one,_ " Harry explains, wearing a smile that seems almost painful "and I knew we were obviously going to end up together whatever the circumstances but, it was actually after Zayn got married that I thought, 'yeah, I'm ready'."

"It was that easy then? After Zayn's wedding you just-"

"No, no, no. It was much more complicated than that it's just... it's like everything has been done already, you know? I thought about making a huge and complicated choreography, even though I can't dance at all. I thought about writing him a song, but that's actually something we've been doing for years. And the whole 'romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant with the 'oops-is-that-a-ring-inside-of-your-glass' thing seemed kind of cliché. I wanted to give him something really special."

"So..." the interviewer says.

"So," Harry tells her, beaming, "What could be more special than getting the words 'marry me' tattooed on my wrists?"

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this picture](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-pcUB2moGDJo/TzH2v9x1mfI/AAAAAAAAVFM/OB52rzc4vZM/s1600/marry+me+tattoo+wrists.jpg)


End file.
